En fin de año
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Esa noche no solo empezaría un año para ellos, también una nueva etapa, una promesa de empezar y acabar todos los años de su vida juntos, muy sweet... ¡SORATO NAVIDEÑO!


Este es el último fic de mi trilogía navideña, o lo que es lo mismo, los hechos versión sorato de los capítulos navideños de digimon 02. Bueno, aquí le doy el final a la serie sin tener que recurrir al santo temporal hasta 2027.

No es gran cosa, pero con estas escenas tiernas y sin trama es con lo que más disfruto en el mundo de los fics.

Por si no queda claro es continuación directa de "Nochebuena digimon: la otra historia" y "Frío y Calor".

Lean si aún lo desean.

**Digimon y los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen, pero ya que hemos sobrevivido al fin del mundo, me los podrían regalar y hacerme feliz.**

.**  
**

* * *

**EN FIN DE AÑO**

Miles de mariposas sobrevolaron ese devastado Mundo Digital, devolviéndole de forma mágica la vida que tanta destrucción le había arrebatado.

Como todos, la muchacha dejó que ese manto de colores que revoloteaban por sus cabezas se reflejasen en sus humedecidos ojos rubí, porque no había que olvidar que lo que había producido semejante milagro era un hombre.

Un hombre cuya vida como tal había transcurrido en una inmensa agonía, siendo el portador del digimon inmortal Myotismon.

Quizá, en esta nueva vida, como espíritu protector de su amado Digimundo fuese feliz, no obstante no dejaba de ser un desenlace trágico. Ere el espectáculo más maravilloso y a la vez desesperante que había visto nunca.

En ese instante, rodeados de esa multitud que eran los niños elegidos de todo el mundo y gran cantidad de digimons que habían querido unirse a la lucha, Sora solo pudo pensar en una persona, en esa en la que le hubiese gustado resguardarse entre sus brazos.

Intuyó que estaría a su espalda porque hasta esos momentos era ahí donde había permanecido, incluso le parecía que notaba el calor que desprendía su cuerpo.

Tímidamente llevó la mano hacia atrás en un ofrecimiento para que él la aceptase, para que la entrelazase con la suya y le apoyase en este difícil momento.

Al segundo notó como algo correspondía su agarre, algo que reconoció de inmediato, pero no como la fría mano de Yamato.

Esta era plumífera.

Bajó la cabeza y no pudo remediar la sonrisa al ver a esa confusa digimon mirando el cielo absorta. Por un momento olvidó al chico que debía estar a su espalda y tomó en brazos a su compañera.

Seguramente ese abrazo también resultaría de lo más reconfortante.

-Hemos vuelto a salvar el Digimundo Sora.- dijo emocionada.- gracias.

Ishida esbozó una tierna sonrisa, desapareciendo por completo esa tremenda desilusión que había sentido cuando a milímetros de rozar la mano de la chica que le gustaba, la plumífera compañera de esta se le había adelantado.

Ahora no sabía si había sido un gesto hacia él o hacia ella pero tampoco le importaba demasiado.

Sora se encontraba feliz y esa digimon había sido capaz de reconfortarla en este duro momento, por lo que él no podía estar más satisfecho.

Aunque no podía negar que envidiaba a Piyomon con toda su alma en estos instantes ya que se encontraba en el sitio que él más ansiaba estar: en los calentitos brazos de su Sora.

-Yamato, creo que deberías iros ya a casa, los padres de estos niños deben de estar preocupados, además el Digimundo tardará en reestablecerse por lo que no podréis estar aquí.- le hizo despertar las siempre sensatas palabras de su compañero.

Asintió, olvidando momentáneamente a Sora y buscando con la mirada a sus demás compañeros.

Koushiro hablaba con Gennai, siguiendo seguramente las instrucciones de este para volver a casa.

No era una despedida como la de hacía tres años, ya que ahora, la puerta permanecería abierta y las relaciones del Mundo real y el Mundo Digital podrían ser más estrechas lo que eso conllevaba convivir más a menudo con sus camaradas, sin embargo era una despedida y por nostalgia quizá, siempre solían ser bastante emotivas.

Yamato se reincorporó tras saludar a Gabumon en el mismo instante que Sora depositaba a Piyomon en el suelo. Observó que se llevaba los dedos a los ojos y a las mejillas, limpiándose esas lágrimas ya clásicas al abrazar a su querida compañera.

Recordó que la última vez que lloró por su causa fue él quien la consoló, con una caricia, con un abrazo, con un beso.

Notaba un revoltijo en la boca del estómago al recordarlo, al recrearlo. Nunca había experimentado tanta dicha y placer que con ese tímido y corto roce de labios.

Guiado por esa sensación, apoyó la mano en el hombro de ella.

-Ahora será diferente, estoy seguro.- fueron sus ánimos para que la despedida no se hiciese tan dura.

Sora sonrió agradecida, perdiéndose nuevamente en esa mirada amorosa y tranquilizadora que le dedicaba.

-Si ahora la puerta se mantiene abierta, quizá los años en los que vivir con tu compañero en el mundo humano se vea con normalidad no estén tan lejanos.- invocó con optimismo, otorgándole una última caricia a su amiga.

Seguidamente se posicionó junto a Yamato y este ahora sí, se sintió con fuerzas y determinación para deslizar la mano que mantenía en su hombro y entrelazarla con la de ella.

Pero en el último instante, Sora se le adelantó tomándole de la muñeca y mirándolo con ilusión.

-¡Vamos a saludar a Yuri y los demás!

No había que olvidar que los niños de todo el mundo se encontraban en ese lugar, entre ellos esos chicos rusos que les debían tanto a Miyako como a ella, una cena típica de su país.

Y Yamato sintió que le hervía la sangre por contemplar otra vez a ese rubio ruso del que Sora hablaba maravillas.

En su interior sabía que era una tontería, que era imposible que ese tal Yuri pudiese ser una amenaza entre los fuertes sentimientos que Sora lo procesaba, más que nada porque ni se entendían, no obstante el monstruo de los celos era imprevisible e indomable.

Se resistió a moverse y cuando Sora le miró buscando una explicación, él alzó la cabeza con altanería.

-Mejor iré a saludar a la chica que conocí en México.- supo al instante que había sido una reacción patética, pero le había salido del alma, mejor dicho del monstruo de los celos que se había afincado en su estómago devorando las mariposillas de felicidad que le provocaba Sora.

No se esperaba encontrarse con la sonrisa de Takenouchi.

-¡Preséntamela!.- exclamó impaciente.

Eso perturbó a Ishida, su plan se iba por el retrete.

-¿Quieres conocerla?.- cuestionó temeroso.

Ni quería imaginar el ridículo que haría cuando Sora viese que la belleza mexicana con la que intentaba darle celos era una cría que babeaba por Ken pasando olímpicamente de él.

-Claro que sí, quiero conocer a esa pequeña que quedó prendada de Ken y de Stingmon.- comentó la pelirroja, confundiendo más si puede al portador de la amistad.

-¿Ya te hable de ella?

-Sí, cuando regresamos y yo te conté todo lo que había pasado en Rusia, tú me contaste todo lo que había pasado en México, ¿ya no te acuerdas?, fue justo antes de confesarnos nuestros sentimientos.- musitó esto último algo avergonzada, pero con una radiante sonrisa de felicidad por recordar ese idílico e inolvidable paseo.

Yamato hizo memoria, compartiendo inmediatamente esa sonrisa de gozo. Realmente le era imposible recordar algo más de esa conversación que no fuesen sus mutuas declaraciones. Habían eclipsado enteramente todo lo que sucedió ese día de grandes emociones y viajes imprevistos.

Inconscientemente habían quedado presos no solo de sus recuerdos inolvidables sino de la ilusión por el futuro que compartían desde aquel momento.

Sin embargo, ya se estaban empezando a acostumbrar a eso de sumergirse en su burbuja ajenos a lo que les rodeaba, y era increíblemente mágico, de hecho, ni querían que existiese nada más. Pero cuando se está en el mundo digital, rodeados de un montón de niños, es casi imposible lograr aislarse por completo, lo supieron cuando haces de luz empezaron a deslumbrarles, por lo visto, los niños elegidos ya iban volviendo a sus respectivos hogares.

Koushiro hizo un llamamiento a los chicos de Odaiba, que, animando también a los niños cuya semilla de oscuridad había sido desactivada, se reunieron en torno a la salida.

Cuando Sora se encaminó hacia sus compañeros, Yamato hizo el gesto automático de al fin, cogerle la mano, pero ocurrió algo que ya empezaba a ser una desesperante costumbre, otra mano se le adelantó.

Casi se trastabilló, retirando rápidamente su gesto, al ver que Noriko, la niña cuya semilla floreció, era la que se había interpuesto entre él y la ansiada mano de su amiga.

-Tengo miedo.- susurraba la pequeña, apretando fuertemente la mano de Takenouchi, buscando su consuelo y protección.

-No tienes nada que temer.- tranquilizó la portadora del amor.

Se había quedado tan estupefacta como Yamato con la acción de esta niña, pero su vena maternal había tomado enseguida las riendas de la situación.

-¿Y si mis padres están enfadados?, les hice daño, ¿y si ya no me quieren?

-Tus padres te aman, no lo dudes y están deseando que vuelvas y seas tú misma.- alentó, dibujando una sonrisa tranquilizadora en la apurada muchacha.

Automáticamente buscó con la mirada a Yamato, ruborizándose por encontrar otra vez esa sonrisa de orgullo que le había dedicado hacía unas horas en una situación similar, simplemente que ahora, ya nada preocupaba a la pelirroja, ya estaba segura tanto de sí misma, como de la victoria conseguida.

Sus deseos ya no solo serían deseos, sino también verdades.

La puerta estaba abierta, aún hubo tiempo para una última despedida con sus camaradas, escuchar unas últimas palabras de Gennai y compartir una vez más esa esperanza que les embriagaba siempre que accedían o dejaban el Digimundo de forma temporal.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos los niños de Japón se estaban convirtiendo en datos parta ser transportados. A Ishida le hubiese gustado realizar este viaje de la mano de la compañera de Piyomon, pero Noriko no la había soltado en ningún instante, y asumió, que esa chica necesitaba el apoyo y el calor de Sora más que él en este espectacular viaje.

Yamato abrió los ojos notablemente en dolorido, dándose cuenta de que el codo de alguno de esos niños estaba incrustado en su espalda. Lo más delicadamente posible se revolvió, logrando salir de esa madeja de humanos que había aterrizado en la colina de su antiguo campamento.

Se agarró la cabeza para centrarse, encontrando rápidamente la presencia de varios adultos, en realidad de sus padres, los padres de sus amigos y de los chicos secuestrados, los cuales eran los que más nerviosismo mostraron, apresurándose a buscar a sus hijos entre los niños.

Enfocó de nuevo ese ovillo humano, alarmándose al ser consciente de que Sora no había salido todavía de ahí.

La encontró atrapada entre la axila de Jyou y la pierna de Takeru. Eso le enfureció, siendo bastante brusco con su amigo y hermano para rescatar cuanto antes a su Sora.

Por fin le tomó la mano, sacándola de ahí, aunque por sus acciones ella ni se dio cuenta de quien le había ayudado, porque sin reparar en ningún instante en él, apresuró a ayudar a Noriko, que había permanecido debajo de ella hasta ese momento.

Esta vez la sonrisa de orgullo también llevaba algo de tristeza. Ni un gracias, ni una sonrisa, ni un abrazo, ni un beso… bueno, quizá había fantaseado demasiado.

Con bastante celeridad, los niños secuestrados fueron levantándose y reencontrándose con sus padres en una escena bastante emotiva, quedando ya en los suelos, solo alguno de los digidestinados, siendo solo entonces visible, quien se había quedado debajo de todos.

Con un toque de preocupación Yoshie Izumi se asomó.

-Cariño, ¿estás bien?

El pelirrojo, no sin esfuerzo, logró alzar la cabeza y hacer una mueca de resignación.

-Ya estoy acostumbrado.

Porque en efecto, como no podía ser menos, había sido la espalda de Koushiro Izumi la que había cargado con todos los chicos.

La silenciosa colina se llenó de alboroto, alegría y emoción por este reencuentro, donde los niños perdidos se reencontraron con sus padres y los digidestinados recibieron también las orgullosas felicitaciones de sus progenitores.

Lentamente el ruido se fue haciendo menor, conforme los coches iban abandonando el lugar, hasta que tan solo quedaron los niños elegidos y sus familias.

-Venga Shuu, pon ese trasto en marcha cuanto antes.- ordenó el profesor Takenouchi.

Ausente a la conversación de sus padres con el hermano de Kido, la mirada de Sora estaba presa en Yamato, el cual también compartía estos momentos con su familia.

Percibió su incomodidad desde su distancia y es que por lo ilusionado que gesticulaba Takeru, lo más seguro era que estuviese, una vez más, fantaseando por ver a su familia unida.

...

-Hikari, por favor, sacamos una foto juntos.- pidió el portador de la esperanza, rejuntando a sus padres y hermano.

La tensión se cortaba con un cuchillo, pero los adultos lograron enmascararla con sonrisas forzadas. Yamato en cambio era incapaz de ello.

Si bien su relación era mejor que hacía tres años, todavía estaba muy lejos de ser estrecha y aunque fuese una atmósfera propicia con el fin de año y la enésima derrota de la oscuridad que amenazaba los mundos, su incomodidad seguía latente en él.

Todavía era muy pronto para revivir esa foto feliz, no obstante por su hermano y aunque no fuese consciente, por él mismo, se dejó tomar esa foto, en donde su madre, apoyó la mano en su hombro, volviendo a sentir por un segundo esa unión que con tanto esfuerzo se había convencido de no necesitar, pero sin duda era su mayor anhelo.

Y posaron y a unos metros pudo ver orgullo en la mirada rubí de su pelirroja amiga, por lo que inconscientemente la sonrisa también acompañó su rostro, dejando una foto familiar para el recuerdo.

...

-¿Otra vez tenemos que ir todos ahí?.- se quejaba Jyou, viendo el pequeño coche de su hermano.- a la ida hemos ido muy apretados.

Shuu dio una carcajada, zarandeando del pelo a su quejumbroso consanguíneo.

-Lo dices como si no te hubiese gustado ir tan juntito a Sora-chan.

Las mejillas del futuro médico se colapsaron a la par que la lividez se presentaba en el rostro de su amiga.

-¡Por supuesto que no me ha gustado!, ¿qué tonterías insinúas Shuu?.- reclamó histéricamente.

Sin embargo, su hermano lo encontraba altamente divertido.

-Oye profesor, ¿no cree que mi hermanito y su hija hacen una muy buena pareja?

Takenouchi miró a los púberes sin compartir por ningún segundo la visión de su alumno, no obstante, le sorprendió la rápida reacción de Sora.

-¡Claro que no la hacemos!.- exclamó, como si tuviese la necesidad vital de aclarar ese punto.

En medio de su estado de vergüenza absoluta, Kido menor se permitió hasta mirar a su amiga medio indignado.

-¿Por qué no?.- le salió del alma y obviamente sin pensar.

Takenouchi hija abrió los ojos al máximo con temor, siendo solo entonces el peliazul consciente de sus inoportunas palabras.

-Ah… uh… pues por supuesto que no.- tartamudeó, intentando conservar su dignidad, en donde por supuesto fantasear con ser el novio de la chica de uno de sus mejores amigos no entraba como comportamiento ejemplar.- además a Sora-kun le gustan otra clase de chicos, más rub…- paró por el pellizco de la pelirroja, dándose cuenta de que en vez de arreglarlo la estaba cagando a pasos agigantados. Era obvio que Sora no deseaba compartir ciertas informaciones de su vida con sus progenitores, no de momento.

Pero las intrigantes miradas de los señores Takenouchi se posaron en el muchacho. Tenían mucho interés en saber como acababa esa frase.

Y Sora se temió lo peor.

-Eh… uh… ru… ru… ¡rusos!.- encontró la excusa, desesperando más a la chica.- esa es la palabra, a Sora le gustan los rusos, como Yuri.

La portadora del amor se llevó la mano a la cara, deseando desaparecer del mapa no sin antes haber estrangulado a su, hasta que no se demuestre lo contrario, amigo.

-¿Yuri?

No era la pregunta lo que le dio pánico sino la entonación que había empleado su madre para realizarla.

-No es… nadie, ni nada, solo me invitó a cenar ¡y a Miyako!.- intentó explicarse totalmente apurada.- no hagáis caso a Jyou-senpai ya que siempre que viaja al Digimundo algo le colapsa el cerebro y le hace decir muchas tonterías.- dijo entre dientes, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Y Kido se cagó en los pantalones.

-El símbolo químico del cobre es Co.- fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente para corroborar la versión de su amiga.

Hacía frío acorde con las horas y la estación pero Jyou sudaba más que un asado navideño.

Toshiko hizo una mueca de desconcierto mirando a su esposo, que a su vez dirigió la mirada a su alumno.

-Soy de humanidades.

-Se podría considerar una blasfemia lo que mi hermano acaba de decir.- apuntó Shuu con preocupación.

-¿Lo veis?, hasta blasfema contra su amada química, no hay que hacerle caso.- apresuró la pelirroja con una sonrisa nerviosa, empujando a Kido contra el coche. Conociéndole, todavía podía meter bastante más la pata.

-Sí de acuerdo, pero yo iré detrás, en medio de vosotros.- dejó claro Haruhiko.

No se fiaba demasiado del pequeño de los Kido, por no hablar del extraño comportamiento de su cielo, sin duda alguna le ocultaba algo referente a sus relaciones sentimentales.

Ya se iban a poner en marcha, para desgracia de Sora, que ni tan siquiera se podría despedir de Yamato, cuando una chica con peinado de punta les interceptó, mejor dicho, interceptó a su nuevo objeto de obsesión.

-Shuu, ¿me llevarás en tu coche?

El chico tragó saliva.

-Estamos llenos.

Y mientras el joven daba excusas a la persistente muchacha, su hermanito quedó preso de la chica que acompañaba a Jun.

-Hola Jyou.- saludó cortésmente Momoe, la hermana mayor de Miyako.

Se subió la montura de las gafas intentando hacerse el interesante, aunque el ridículo lo hizo igualmente cuando quiso hablar y se quedó sin voz, saliéndole un chillido agudo y desagradable.

-Te has puesto rojo.- bromeó Sora, viendo la ocasión para vengarse.

-Rubio.- dijo él como en trance y la chica vio que era el momento oportuno para desaparecer, más al ver de refilón como su madre arqueaba una ceja pensativa.

...

Yamato se había encontrado ausente en casi toda la tan inesperada como animada charla entre sus padres y como no el artífice de todo ello, su radiante hermano.

En otras circunstancias incluso se habría planteado la posibilidad de disfrutar de ese momento, pero hoy no podía por el simple hecho de que todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en esa pelirroja.

Había fruncido el ceño cuando la había visto tan compenetrada con Jyou, porque desde su perspectiva parecía que habían tenido una conversación bastante cómplice.

No es que tuviese celos, bueno un poquito sí que los tenía, pero no de la posible relación de su Sora con Jyou ni mucho menos, sino de la posición en la que se encontraba Kido.

Entre sus padres, es decir, las personas más importantes en la vida de Sora, incluso parecía que formaba parte de la familia, mientras él no existía para estos. En realidad sí existía, como "el chico de la armónica", "el hermano del adorable Takeru", "el chico que odia a los giants" no obstante, no era la existencia que deseaba, ni tan siquiera deseaba esa existencia ante ellos cuando era amigo de Sora, mucho menos ahora que era su… "más que amigo".

-¿Sigues en el Digimundo Yama-kun?.- agitó la cabeza notando el brazo de su mejor amigo rodeando su cuello.

Intentó disimular pero su rubor delató en que, o mejor dicho en quien estaba pensando.

-¿Aún sigues aquí?.- preguntó un tanto borde.

Yagami esbozó una sonrisa, entendiendo rápidamente a que se debía la actitud de su amigo, pero decidió no torturarlo por ahora.

-Es que mi padre se acaba de dar cuenta de que faltan escasos cinco minutos para fin de año y hemos decidido que preferimos entrar en el nuevo año aquí todos juntos que en una carretera. Nos pondremos en marcha después.

Sus despreocupadas palabras entraron en Yamato como la luz de un nuevo día, en realidad de un nuevo año. Nuevamente su vista quedó presa en Sora, la cual ya subía al coche del mayor de los Kido, es decir, se alejaba sin despedirse y por supuesto sin empezar con él este nuevo año que tan diferente sería para ambos.

Debía impedirlo.

-¡Taichi anúncialo!.- exclamó con desesperación zarandeando del abrigo al moreno.

-¿Huh?.- el joven no lo entendió.

-¡La idea de tu padre!, ¡propón que todos empecemos el año aquí!.- vio que Shuu por fin lograba despegarse de Jun y se subía al coche y la angustia se apoderó de él.- ¡rápido!

El despistado moreno quedó perplejo, ya que parecía que el mundo se acabaría en estos instantes sino hacía lo que Yamato le pedía.

Fue entonces cuando siguió su mirada desazonada y lo entendió, emitiendo ese suspiro de superioridad que en otras circunstancias tanto habría irritado a Ishida. Ahora le parecía música celestial.

-¿Quieres empezar el año nuevo con mi Sora-chan?.- preguntó lo obvio, solo para enrabietar a su amigo.

Este carraspeó molesto, no por el tono sino por el término. Tendría que empezar a dejar claras las cosas en donde el único ser humano, con permiso de sus progenitores que podría llamar MI Sora a su Sora sería él. No obstante ahora necesitaba de su ayuda como para guerrearle por un sentimiento de posesión estúpido e inmaduro.

-Se va.- masculló con incomodidad.

-¡Yamato nos vamos!.- escuchó la voz de su padre, que ya había acomodado a todos los posibles en la furgoneta, aunque al menos esta vez había tenido la decencia de reservarle un sitio.

Pero no lo quería, no de momento.

El coche arrancó, en realidad hizo amago de arrancar y pudo hasta ver el gesto de desesperación de Shuu, mientras Haruhiko desde la parte de atrás le instruía de lo que había hecho mal, a pesar de que lo más motorizado que había conducido en su vida era su bicicleta de juventud, y su esposa y su hija lo sabían por eso reían, en cambio Jyou miraba por el cristal en trance, quizá a esa chica que ya le había robado el corazón.

Nuevo bufido de su padre, que hizo que Yamato detuviese esos pasos que por inercia había dado hacia ese beetle amarillo que por lo visto necesitaba alguna revisión.

Se volvió, resopló con desesperación, el tiempo se le iba de las manos, el año se esfumaba y tan cerca que la tenía, pero no iba a poder empezar el año nueva de su mano.

Era desesperante.

Un segundo su mirada se cruzó con la de Taichi, en cuyo rostro permanecía esa sonrisa pícara, realmente lo estaba disfrutando. Yamato, guardándose las ganas de partirle la cara, le suplicó con la mirada.

Y Yagami, decidió que ya lo había torturado suficiente.

Se despegó las manos de la nuca para llevarlas a la boca y realizar un muy efectivo silbido que captó la atención de la mayoría.

-Compañeros y padres, a los Yagami se nos ha ocurrido una idea…- anunció y solo suspiró aliviado y conforme, cuando comprobó que el señor Takenouchi ya no daba ordenes, que el beetle ya no intentaba arrancar y que su Sora salía de ese coche, y al primero que dirigía su mirada iluminada era a él.

...

La radio estaba prendida en la furgoneta de Hiroaki en donde se habían arremolinado todos los presentes para escuchar ese pitidito que les diría que ya se encontraban en el 2003.

Iban a empezar el año en el mismo perímetro pero eso no se podía considerar que lo fuese a empezar con ella, y todo por culpa de sus padres. ¡No la dejaban ni un segundo sola!, supuso que estarían entusiasmados por comenzar el año como una familia, cosa que no podían hacer demasiado a menudo debido a que por trabajo, en estas fechas, Haruhiko se encontraba muchos años fuera de casa.

Lo entendía pero no podía evitar que le molestase.

¡Él también quería compartir este momento especial con su Sora!

Conforme el reloj se acercaba a las doce, Yamato sentía más difícil guardar la calma, la serenidad y la compostura.

Alguien le dijo algo, puede que su hermano, puede que su padre o puede que un Braquiosaurio, porque ni les prestaba atención ni tenía intención de hacerlo, no hasta que su mente dejase de pensar en Sora y en lo inaguantable que era no poder acercarse a ella.

Gruñó con fiereza, reiterándose en su teoría de que los adultos siempre estropeaban todo, porque habría sido mucho más sencillo pasar este último y primer segundo del año con ella si solo sus amigos se encontrasen ahí.

Seguramente, como ya eran conocedores de su relación hasta les hubiesen dejado intimidad para poder darse ese clásico beso de año nuevo, pero eso era soñar despierto, porque en el mundo real estaban rodeado de sus padres, suegros, Jun Motomiya y uno docena de obstáculos más en forma de esos dichosos adultos.

Sudaba nervioso a cada segundo que trascurría, porque la cuenta atrás había comenzado, solo diez segundos le separaba del año nuevo y unos metros de empezarlo como deseaba.

_10_

Y Shuu abrigó con su cazadora a Jun.

9

Y Natusko tomó de la mano a Hiroaki.

_8_

Y Jyou se trastabilló torpemente sobre Momoe.

_7_

Y Haruhiko posó la mano en el hombro de Toshiko.

_6_

Y Hikari fotografió el rostro iluminado de Takeru

_5_

Y Taichi empujó a Yamato.

_4 _

Y Sora alzó la cabeza.

_3_

Y sus miradas se cruzaron.

_2_

Y sus dedos se rozaron.

_1_

Y sus manos se tomaron, acabando y empezando juntos este nuevo año.

No pudieron remediar la sonrisa al sentir ese anhelado contacto, al hechizarse con los ojos del otro, al sumergirse en esa burbuja de amor en medio del júbilo que desprendían los demás por esta importante celebración.

Fue un momento íntimo y especial, donde pudieron sentir sin ningún tipo de impedimento el corazón cálido del otro, su amor puro y sin límites, pero para su desgracia solo pudo durar unos segundos, ese pequeño trance que era pasar de un año a otro, porque pronto su alrededor estalló su feliz burbuja.

-Feliz año cariño.- dijo Toshiko, estrechando a Sora, fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que su mano estaba atrapada por la de ese chico. Lo miró extrañada y enarcó una ceja.- feliz año Yamato-kun.

Ishida apresuró a soltar la mano de Takenouchi, tornándose ambos rojos, pero el pánico lo sintió en el momento que Takenouchi padre rodeó del cuello a su hija atrayéndola hacia él posesivamente.

-Feliz año bichito.- le dio un cariñoso beso en la sien. Seguidamente mató con la mirada al rubio.- feliz año chico, ¿por qué no estás con tus padres?.- inquirió de manera reprobatoria.

-¡Papá!.- recriminó la pelirroja revolviéndose. Había sonado demasiado paranoico.

Sin embargo todos los ojos se posaron en el muchacho que realizaba una serie de tartamudeos incoherentes, dando unos torpes pasos hacia atrás.

-Eh… ah… bueno… es… ah….- pasando las manos por su ropa nerviosamente se topó con la excusa perfecta. Sacó su dispositivo y se lo entregó a Sora.- es que se le había caído antes al volver y se lo iba a dar.

Sora asintió con celeridad, cogiendo el dispositivo que le ofrecía.

-Muchas gracias Yamato.- dijo, intentando guardar la compostura.

Sus padres se miraron entre ellos nada convencidos.

-Has elegido un momento un tanto inoportuno.- recriminó Haruhiko, a leguas veía ese lazo de complicidad que los unía y lo que significaba, y como buen padre de una niña, le daba auténtico terror.

-Eh… sí… es que… bueno… somos niños elegidos, tenemos que llevar siempre el dispositivo encima, por si acaso.- resolvió Yamato con la respiración acelerada.

Sora volvió a salir en su auxilio.

-¡Es por nuestra seguridad!, Yamato ha priorizado mi seguridad a comenzar el año con su familia y eso es lo que hacen los amigos porque Yamato tiene el emblema de la amistad, y como solo somos amigos pues hacemos cosas de amigos, es lo que hacen los amigos…- balbuceó descompuesta, hacía varios segundos que se había dado cuenta del ridículo que estaba haciendo y lo mucho que se estaba evidenciando pero su verborrea nerviosa había podido más que su raciocinio.

Toshiko escondió su media sonrisa, compartiendo una mirada con su esposo que hizo una mueca de negación, con sus sospechas ya totalmente confirmadas. Ese chico rubio al que su hija miraba de esa forma mágica sería su más recurrente pesadilla en los próximos años de su vida.

Pronto las felicitaciones y los buenos deseos para este año se fueron intercambiando entre adultos y niños, momento que aprovechó Yamato para desaparecer de situación tan comprometida.

Sentado en una piedra sobresaliente, que hacía las veces de banco en su antiguo campamento, Ishida notó la presencia de otra persona. Supuso que sería su hermano, Taichi o incluso su padre, lo que jamás imaginó era lo que sus ojos vieron, esa mirada rubí desbordante de ilusión y ternura.

Buscó rápidamente a los Takenouchi entre la gente, viendo lo muy entretenidos que estaban charlando con los Izumi.

Era un milagro, pero esos molestos adultos por fin habían dejado libre a su Sora.

Se orilló en la piedra para dejarle hueco y ella aceptó el gesto sentándose a su lado.

-Feliz año.

El rubio sonrió.

-Feliz año.

Lo habían empezado de la mano pero ni siquiera habían podido felicitárselo, agradeció como siempre que Sora fuese tan detallista.

Ella sacó el digivice de su amigo.

-Gracias.- se lo devolvió, pero sus dedos fueron atrapados por la mano de Ishida, impidiendo que alejase su mano.

-Quería empezar el año contigo.- dijo acercando su rostro, ella tiró la cabeza para atrás, mirando sus inmediaciones apurada.

Él rió, apartando la cara.

-No soy tan suicida, sé que no es el momento.- susurró y la pelirroja se tensó.

-¿Para qué?.- intentó hacerse la despistada.

Yamato la miró con adoración.

-Para besarte.

Y el rubor cubrió sus mejillas irremediablemente. Cierto era que había pensado que él la iba a besar en ese instante que acercó su cara, pero oírlo de esa forma y confirmar sus sospechas le daba demasiada vergüenza. Sobre todo por lo mucho que habría deseado que ese beso se hubiese producido, no obstante, el chico tenía razón.

-No, no es el momento.- contestó débilmente, apartando la mirada.

Quedaron unos segundos en un extraño silencio, placentero, pero al mismo tiempo repleto de nervios y confusión.

Era todo demasiado nuevo como para vivirlo con normalidad. Pero Ishida hizo un esfuerzo.

-¿Irás mañana al templo?.- Takenouchi despertó de su ensoñación, aplacando el hormigueo que se había apoderado de su cuerpo.

-Eh… sí, claro.

-Los chicos han hablado de ir juntos.- continuó Ishida, notándose más intranquilo.

-Es una gran idea.- contestó Sora con más confianza.

-Eh… ah…- Yamato se rascó la oreja, se llevó la mano a la cara, mostrando en innumerables gestos su inquietud. Y Sora tragó saliva, suponiendo lo que trataba de hacer, sonriendo anticipadamente.- bueno… quizá, podríamos quedar antes, para ir juntos.

-Sí, sería genial.- aceptó, ampliando la sonrisa del rostro de Yamato.

-Bien…

Notaron que el murmullo de las voces era menor, sustituyéndose por motores en marcha. La celebración de año nuevo en el campamento tocaba a su fin y con ella el momento íntimo de los dos amigos.

-Será mejor que me vaya antes de que mi padre venga a buscarme.- comentó la pelirroja, haciendo ademán de ponerse en pie.

El rubio estiró sus piernas y asintió.

-Sí, será lo mejor.

El tono y la mirada del profesor hacía unos instantes aún atormentaba su mente. Tampoco era el momento para enfurecerlo más.

Pero no llegó a levantarse porque sintió que Yamato le había vuelto a agarrar la mano.

Ishida se sorprendió de su acción porque no se había dado cuenta de cuando ni por qué la había hecho. Simplemente no quería que este momento mágico pasase tan pronto, no quería separarse de su Sora aún, quería alargar esta noche única en el año un poquito más.

Al principio ella lo miró desconcertada, pero enseguida se calmó justo al ver sus dos zafiros con la misma mirada amorosa que le otorgaba desde hacía tres años, pero la cual hacía escasos días había aprendido a interpretar.

Se sentía idiota por no haber sabido leer en sus ojos y en su corazón antes, aunque puede que siempre lo hubiese sabido, pero le diese miedo confirmarlo.

En cualquier caso, daba igual especular sobre ello porque lo importante era que ya lo sabía, que ambos lo sabían, que por fin se habían quitado las máscaras y habían descubierto sus sentimientos el uno hacia el otro. Por fin compartían el mismo camino.

Con esos pensamientos, Ishida sonrió.

-Será un gran año.

No lo pudo remediar, Sora llevó su mano libre a la mejilla del rubio.

-Me basta con saber que estarás a mi lado.

Dicho esto, acercó sus labios a su rostro, ofreciéndole un corto pero tierno beso en la otra mejilla, en realidad ya muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios, que erizó hasta el último centímetro de la piel del portador de la amistad y sonrojó como nunca a la portadora del amor.

Lo había hecho sin pensar y por eso mirar a su alrededor por si alguien les había descubierto fue su primera reacción.

Parecía que nadie lo había visto y si había alguien era lo bastante discreto como para hacerse el despistado.

Se levantó, Yamato siguió cada uno de sus movimientos completamente hechizado, le dedicó una última sonrisa y salió corriendo al encuentro de sus padres.

Ishida regresó la mirada al cielo estrellado, al mismo tiempo que se llevaba los dedos a la comisura derecha de sus labios, donde notaba ese dulce cosquilleo recreándose una y otra vez.

Suspiró con ensoñación, convenciéndose de que por ese beso, todo la espera había valido la pena.

Toda su vida valdría la pena.

No sabían como sería este primer año, pero sí que sería el primero de muchos, el primero de todos, porque el resto de sus años los acabarían y los empezarían juntos, de eso estaban seguros.

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

N/A: siempre me pregunté como fue ese momento de volver a casa, y cuando al verlo una vez con detenimiento y ver que los hechos trascurrían el día 31, se me ocurrió que celebrarían el fin de año todos juntos y que el sorato tendría la oportunidad de empezar su nueva etapa juntos.

Más o menos, porque menudo corte con todos los padres, amigos y enemigos presentes XD.

Gracias por leer, feliz fin de año, y como siempre, espero que el 2013 os traiga todo lo que el 2012 no os trajo y si el 2012 ya os trajo todo lo que deseabais que el 2013 os lo mantenga.

Cuídense y no perdáis la esperanza, el fin del mundo todavía puede ser esta noche.

**Soratolove/sorato4ever**


End file.
